When Good Dares go Bad
by Kiska King
Summary: My Summaries suck: Hermione is running late, and Pansy hits a nerve. Now Hermione has do something she really doesn't want to do...at first. Dramione Oneshot


**I was taking a shower and got a plot bunny. It's sort of cliché, but I thought it was cute!**

**When Good Dares Go Bad**

By Kiska King

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, or any relater characters or settings.

* * *

Hermione Granger swore at her alarm clock. When she had woken up, it was seven forty-five o'clock. _I can't believe the stupid alarm didn't go off._ She checked her wrist watch and swore again. She had five minutes to get to breakfast before the food would be all gone.

Hermione tore down the hallways like a woman possessed only slowing to a walk when she was outside the corridor to the Great Hall. She heard a high-pitched shrieking that could only come from one person. She turned the corner and grimaced as she saw Pansy Parkinson, the fat cow herself, and another Slytherin sixth year. Hermione swore, yet again, at the secret passage for having to come out closest to the Slytherin table.

Hermione looked at herself and had to keep from flushing as she realized how she must look. She hadn't had the time to brush out her hair all the way, so she had put it up in an extremely messy bun, which was coming undone from the running, she didn't have time for a shower, so yesterday's make-up was slightly smeared, and her uniform was a mess. The skirt was hitched up from running, showing too much thigh, her shirt was unbuttoned at the top, and her tie was loose. She was a mess. (A/N: She _thinks _she's a mess.)

She stared straight ahead, and kept walking. As soon as she was out of eyesight, the giggling started up again. Then, she realized something. _If Parkinson was laughing at how I look, she would have done it while I was right there, and then told me how awful I look. _Hermione turned around, and the giggling stopped again.

"What's so _hilarious_, Parkinson?" Hermione asked, too frustrated to even pretend to mask her sarcasm.

"Geez, Granger, who shoved the stick up _your _ass?" Parkinson retorted.

"I'll bet it's the closest anyone's come to touching _her_," the other Slytherin quipped.

"Oh, no, Steph, that's not true, I'm sure Millicent would _love _to get close to Granger, and I'm sure Granger wouldn't mind either!" Pansy laughed at her own remark.

"Gee, Parkinson, I'm sure _your _boyfriend would love to hear that. Why don't you go tell him?" Hermione faked interest. "Oh, wait, Malfoy broke up with you. I'll bet that has to sting."

Hermione was satisfied as Pansy's face contorted in rage, and her friend could only gape. She turned to walk away.

"At least I had a _boy_friend," Parkinson shouted. Hermione stopped to listen. "Stephanie and I were just talking about how you_ must_ enjoy the company of females, since you can't even keep a boyfriend, and it's _obvious _that you never did anything with a guy."

Hermione turned around as Pansy's face broke into a smug grin.

"Oh, well, if _doing_ something with a guy will satisfy you, then I might just be able to make you happy," Hermione returned.

"Yeah, how's that?" Stephanie asked, as Pansy just stood there, confused.

"I'll make out with the next guy who walks through this corridor."

"You're on," Pansy said, looking smug again. "As if any _guy_ would snog _you_."

The girls silenced as people started coming out of the Great Hall. _Well, there goes breakfast,_ Hermione thought to herself, thanking Merlin that only girls were coming out of the Great Hall. Her stomach dropped as she saw a flash of white-blond hair, followed by two huge guys. _Oh, God, please let someone, any guy, be in front of Malfoy. Please?_

She looked at Pansy, and saw that she, too, was starting to get uncomfortable. Hermione was having _no _luck this morning. No guy was in front of Malfoy. She steeled herself, and walked up to him, not allowing her fear to get in her way.

She tapped Malfoy on the shoulder, and turned around.

"What the…?" He managed to get out, before Hermione was kissing him. He struggled for a moment, but she tangled her fingers in his hair, and he closed his eyes. His hands circled her waist, and he slid his tongue across her lips. Hermione vaguely remembered something about a dare, and being late for class, but she didn't care. Malfoy was one _hell_ of a kisser. His tongue explored her mouth with a ravenous need, and she was going limp in his arms. She saw him smirk, and strengthened her resolve; she wasn't going to let him win.

Hermione closed her eyes, and started the battle for dominance. Her hands continued to play with his hair, her legs became tangled in his. But, the real action was now in Malfoy's mouth. She fought with him, won, and began tasting his mouth. He tasted like pumpkin juice and mint.

Hermione didn't know how long she was there, and didn't even hear Pansy and her friend screaming "Bitch!" She only knew that she was _snogging _Draco Malfoy. Years of pent up passion and rage burst out of them both.

The ringing of a bell snapped her out of her heaven on earth. She pulled away, and realized that there was a huge crowd of Slytherins surrounding her and Draco.

"Shit," she muttered under her breath.

Draco looked stunned that she swore, but quickly recovered. "You want to get out of here?" he whispered in her ear, lips brushing her ear.

She shivered, but still managed to glare at him. "We have _class_, Draco. I can't ditch class."

Her smirked at her. "You just snogged the resident Slytherin _God_, in the middle of a crowded corridor, and you're worried about cutting class," He shook his head. "C'mon, Hermione, cutting class can be healthy. Besides," he smirked again, "I'll make it worth your while." He winked and began weaving through the stunned crowd. Hermione followed after him, and caught sight of a group of Slytherin girls glaring at her menacingly, and Ron, Harry, and the rest of the Gryffindor guys gapping at her. Ginny grinned and gave her a thumbs up.


End file.
